Tamaki x Kyouya
by keito-kyokun
Summary: Oneshot, TamakiKyouya slash. Soft, mostly fluff, I'd say. The unimaginative title sums it up : Kyouya confronts Tamaki about whether anything is happening between him and the twins... um, just read it for the cute more drabble then plot orientated.


I've finally started writing again! This is technically from 22/April/2007, only I just typed it up. Tell me what you think, alright? Now for the tech-bit...

All are belong to Bisco Hatori / Ouran Host Club; And beware, this fic contains gay - that is, Tamaki x Kyouya fluff. Don't like don't read rules apply, flames will be eaten, yadda yadda. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tamaki froze, his face fixed with a sudden disbelief.

"…Kyouya-"

"Answer the question!" the man's eyes glinted dangerously in the dimly lit room, his teeth clenched visibly. In the blue moonlight his figure bore a lingering resemblance to that of a lone knight; strong, lethal. His voice was cold. "You can't think I haven't heard the rumours of those Hitachiin twins!"

Tamaki blinked as realization finally made contact; that day the blonde had gone particularly out of his way to see the doppelgangers about joining his 'Host Club', an idea which he had only previously discussed with Kyouya; he supposed that, what with rumours about the twins' questionable relationship flying about, it may have appeared somewhat questionable in itself to see the young 'prince' leading the ordinarily reclusive pair into an empty room of the school during both their morning break and lunch.

Tamaki could, at that moment, see two ways out of his current situation; the first being to quickly inform the raging ball of Kyouya that the incident had, in fact, simply been a meeting about the Club. This being Tamaki however, his mind of course settled upon the more 'interesting' alternative. Lightly placing his hands on his hips, he coyly looked up at the fiend.

"You come barging into my room this late at night to shout at me, and you expect some polite response?" his mind briefly flitted to the twins, considering. "Well for your information those rumours ring out to be true – but why should I have to tell you about anything that happened between them and I today?"

Kyouya's expression reflected the blonde's disbelief from a moment before. Slowly, he turned away from Tamaki, downcast and silent. When he finally spoke his voice sounded low and dry, driving blades of blunt guilt through the other man in just two words.

"…I see."

Tamaki wavered and frowned. Giving himself a remorseful glance, he walked up to the man, stopping just shy of his back – after all, it's not in his nature to be cruel. He sighed, ignoring the spreading tinge of guilt.

"Nothing happened; all I did was invite them to join the Host Club."

He breathed a soft sigh once more and reached out a hand to tug a light hold on Kyouya's shirt in case he attempted a quick getaway, even though the man had remained completely still. Frowning slightly he wondered aloud.

"Why…don't you ever say…how you truly feel…?"

Tamaki waited until he felt the older man stir, turning back to face him. Kyouya swallowed and at this close a distance drew upon their slight difference in height for a strand of courage. Even now, leaning over Tamaki with one hand laced around his waist, pulling him close, he saw nor fear nor confusion in the blonde man's eyes; but even this drew at his confidence.

Feeling Kyouya's hesitation, Tamaki slowly drew up to Kyouya's trembling lips, feeling his heavy breathing and his pounding heart. Eyes drifting closed he softly brushed his lips against Kyouya's in a lingering kiss. Drawing apart their eyes opened and met again, softening their expressions, making Tamaki smile. Long digits moved effortlessly to lift the glasses from Kyouya's eyes before wrapping delicately round to tangle in dark hair as the blonde lifted up to meet those eager lips again, feeling arms circle him possessively. Subconsciously shedding his uncertainty, Kyouya pushed his tongue against lips that accepted it gladly, with a faint moan, both pulling the other closer and closer desperately, impossibly, like nothing could be close enough.

Stumbling back against a wall Kyouya ran his hands up and down Tamaki's torso, eliciting more sounds and tugs and impatiently eager kisses from the blonde. Tamaki's lips protested as Kyouya's moved away, wanting to experiment, travelling down his slender neck to discover a point above the collarbone to tease at with tongue and lips and bites that made Tamaki gasp and his muscles fail him. Pleased, the raven-head continued on at the point, supporting Tamaki's weight as he arched back compulsively, fingertips digging into Kyouya's arms, frequent gasps escaping his lips. Kyouya finally relinquished the sensitive mark and Tamaki stooped, breathless, eyes glinting up at the man accusingly. Kyouya smirked.

* * *

Unfinished, but if I write anymore/get requests to write more, I'll update the fic here - it will not exceed one-shot status though. :) I've not posted anything in so long! I appreciate any & all support, I promise to keep working to improve :) Now, Review and such!

#kate#


End file.
